Someone to Protect
by wariotheavatar
Summary: Korra is kidnapped by Equalists. Bolin tries to free her, but gets gravely wounded in the progress. Fluffy Borra with fighting.


**Pairing:** Borra

Hope you like it (and please review)!

Bolin ran straight towards Korra, his eyes filled with both determination and fear. She let out a cry of relief. Someone had come. Maybe she'd make it out of this.

Then, out of the corner of her eye Korra saw a huge metal object flying towards Bolin.

The mech claw.

"LOOK OUT!"

But it was useless. Bolin was directly behind it, and he was totally focused on running towards her. She watched in horror as the mech shot out its claw straight towards Bolin. As it was about to grab him, she saw realization finally hit him. He started to turn, eye opening wide.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The claw wrapped around him and the room exploded against blue lighting. His endless scream of pain filled the room. All Korra could see was his body thrashing against the metal. She struggled desperately against the restraints, but the platinum wouldn't move at all.

After what seemed like an eternity, the light stopped. Bolin's body dropped to the ground.

"BOLIN!"

There was no response.

The Lieutenant got out of the mech and walked towards Bolin.

"Time to end him."

Korra watched it horror. She slammed her body against the chains, but it was no use. She could only watch.

"BOLIN, PLEASE! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

His body was covered in cuts and scrapes, and bruises that looked like the skin around them had completely died. But the scariest thing was the faint punctuated markings on his skin, like new veins. It was like the lightening was still flowing through him.

"PLEASE BOLIN! JUST GET UP!" Her cry was filled with sobs. She didn't even care about escaping anymore, as long as Bolin could make it out alive... Bolin just had to make it out alive.

"He can't hear you," the Lieutenant said. "He'll die, then we'll shut you up too."

"No... Bolin, you- Please... I need you." Korra broke down. She couldn't have just doomed herself, she also had to bring Bolin into this. And she knew he had just wanted to protect her. He acted like a child, but had the morals of a saint. Now something that innocent had to die because of her.

"I need you," Korra let out through whispered sobs. The Lieutenant picked up Bolin, and let out a small smile. He looked at Korra.

"Are you ready? Because-"

BAM! The sound like a rocket shot across the room, and dust covered everything. Korra stared, and to her amazement saw Bolin, standing. His arm was out in attack.

"YOU!" she heard the Lieutenant cry. Bolin ran towards him, let out a grunt of pain, and then a thick rock wall collided into the Lieutenant with a smash. The Lieutenant let out a deafening scream, and then collapsed. Bolin ran to him, and held up a key. He ran back to Korra.

His face was drenched in sweat, with blood flowing freely in a few spots, and cuts and bruises covering the rest. But through it all, he was smiling.

"Got something for you," he said, and held out the key. "Thought you might want a change of location." His voice sounded weak, and even though Korra could tell he was trying to hide it, pain was in every word. His breath was heavy.

"Oh Bolin, you idiot," Korra laughed through tears, relief flooding her.

Bolin laughed, but then that laugh turned into a horse cough. He buckled, leaned away from Korra, and suddenly vomited. Red splattered on the floor. Blood.

"Bolin! Are you okay?" Korra cried, even though she knew he definitely wasn't.

"-Yeah-" Bolin got out, still kneeled over. His breath came in huge sharp gasp, and his eyes were unnaturally dilated.

"Please, don't leave me," Korra said. She wouldn't have him dying on her.

"Never."

Bolin turned back to Korra, and tried to give her a smile. He moved towards her locks, and started to free her. Korra watched him and saw how he had to try multiple times to fit the key into the lock. He swayed violently, and blinded furiously. Korra was terrified he'd collapse and he'd become as defenseless as her. If he could just let her out, she'd get them out of here, no matter what. She was in debt to Bolin now.

"Just stay with me Bolin," she said.

"Yeah-... Heh. You have a- pretty voice... Korra."

"... Thank you," Korra said, and it wasn't because of his compliment. "Thank you for coming for me."

"That's what- fr... friends do for," Bolin stumbled out, his mind hazy.

Just one more lock, and she'd be out. Just keep talking to him.

"Not normal friends. Bolin... You're one of a kind."

"Hey. You're... Stealing my-... lines."

Suddenly, he leaned forward, and his eyes closed, slumping forward.

"BOLIN!"

His eyes shot open.

"Sorry... I'm here."

He shook himself wearily, and started working on the lock again. Click. Korra fell forward into Bolin's shaky arms. He grunted under her weight, but helped her up.

She was free.

She threw her arms around him, euphoria rushing through her. _SHE WAS FREE._ And Bolin was safe too, which might have been even more important.

"Oww, Korra-" Korra heard a pained whisper. She immediately let go, realizing she was probably causing Bolin's injured body a lot of pain. She looked at Bolin.

Bolin smiled at her, and wiped blood from his nose.

"Are you okay Korra? Any injuries?"

Korra stared back at his countless injuries all over his body with almost amusement. But underneath that was deep sadness. Even when Bolin was practically dead, he still was using every ounce of his energy to try and care for her.

But they both knew Korra could take care of herself.

"I'm fine," Korra dismissed. "What place is worst for you?"

"Oh, nowhere," Bolin said, trying to shrug. Korra looked at him. "Okay, everywhere."

Korra was about to smile when she heard shouts from outside. More Equalists. She moved in front of Bolin defensively.

"Stay behind and just leave everything to me."

"But Korra-"

"Bolin!" Korra said, her voice raised. "...You saved my life. Let me start to repay me."

He didn't argue.

"Okay. But Korra... you don't owe me anything. I came because... _I_ needed you."

"Bo..." Korra started.

Immediately after, Korra saw at least a dozen Equalists burst into the room. There was a huge fight ahead of her. But Korra knew she would win. Because she had something she had to protect.


End file.
